Together Forever
by Bethan909
Summary: Gwen has forgotten everything! Even Kevin. Will she rember she is in love with him? This story will have your heart racing in more than one way...  This is a sequal to my oneshot 'Together' read about Kevin and Gwen's first kiss!
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever: Prologue

Gwen's POV:

As the rubble fell to the ground around me and smoke from the fire invades my lungs I think about my life. My life, which will now end. I knew it would end but never like this. In a warehouse trapped in with the dancing flames that lick at my skin, a pain I am now use to. Summoning the last of my power I try to create a small Mana dome over my aching body. But my power slips through my fingers like water. More rubble falls, more fire descends, the more I realise I won't make it out of this. As I stumble around hope still present in my mind.

I have to make it! I have to! It can't all end, not now! Not after mine and Kevin's first kiss! I need to tell him I love him, feel his warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"I'm sorry Kevin!" I cry into the universe. Then my knee's give out beneath me, as I land I smack my head on the floor. I can feel the wetness of blood and tears.

My eyelids flicker closed.

This time I have to realise they aren't coming to get me. I have to understand that I won't ride in Kevin's car with the window down with the wind making my hair fly out behind me. I have to understand that I can no longer glower at my cousin for making such a stupid comment. I have to understand that our first kiss will be our last kiss.

I open my eyes one last time to see a shadowed figure towering over me, just looking at me.

I... really... did... try... to... make... it...


	2. Chapter 2

Together Forever: Chapter one

Gwen's POV:

An annoying beeping fights its way into my head, making my dreams fly away like ribbon in a breeze. I groggily push up to my elbows and glance around to find my alarm clock.

Wait... this isn't my room and that beeping isn't my alarm clock.

I'm in a hospital! The beeping accelerates along with my panic, making a short, and motherly looking nurse run into my room.

I was fine yesterday! I saw Ben, practised my karate and came home to do some work. At no point had I felt odd or remember fainting or anything that would make me end up in hospital!

Fat tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped off my chin. "Please let me go home," I gasp between hiccupping sobs.

"Gwen! Is she OK?" Yells a panicked masculine voice.

Just then a broad shouldered male with inky black hair sticking out in clumps as if he had just been woken up and almost black orbs as eyes still misty with sleep. His presences' is enough to sooth me, but I have no clue who he is. His heart breaking face is twisted into something caught between anger, pain and happiness. A combination that doesn't seem to mix but on his face it works extremely well.

"W-who are y-you?" I stutter in a whisper.

"Aww, honey, your boyfriend here has been here ever since you arrived, he even dared to sleep in those horrible beige plastic chairs," Grins the nurse her violet eyes twinkling.

"Boyfriend?" I yell as I swing my legs off the bed and yank out all the tubes stuck in my arm.

As I veer toward the door my vision swims and I feel air rush around my body as I fall to an unnaturally shiny floor. Then strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a well defined chest. When my vision clears I gaze up at the male holding me in his arms. He up close I can see purple smudges under his eyes. Those chairs must really be uncomfortable. He also only looks a year older than me.

Something in me wants to reach up and cup his cheek in my hand and tell him it'll all be alright, but I don't even know if I'll be alright. Yet.

"Boyfriend,"

ῼ ῼ ῼ

Kevin's POV:

Gwen's emerald eyes rolling back into her head as she goes limp in my arms.

"GWEN!"

My heart races and my throat close up. She isn't dead she just passed out. I carry her back to her bed and lie her down careful of her head injury. As the nurse busies herself putting the tubes back in Gwen and wire her up to a machine I don't know the name of and puts a needle in Gwen's small marble arm.

_She is injecting Gwen with drugs to make her feel better, Kevin. She is helping her not hurting her._

"Will she remember me when she wakes up?" I ask, my voice is thick with concern for my precious Gwen. She is my whole world and I just...

I just can't lose her. Because that would be the end of me.

"I don't know, sweetie, I'll make sure to get a doctor to do a few tests on her. But other than that she will make a full recovery," The nurse says in a calming tone.

"I hope so. I can't lose her. Ever,"


End file.
